A little family moment
by tintiger
Summary: Cloud is miserable, what else is new? Tifa and Marlene are deturmand not to let him stay that way.


**A little family moment**

The young blonde man sat at the bar of Seventh Heaven, sipping a glass of juice. It was after hours, making it either very late or very early. Cloud Strife had lost track of time.

It had been years since the death of the man who had sacrificed everything, including his life, to protect him, Cloud's friend the 1st class Soldier, Zack Fair. The recent reappearance of Sephiroth however had brought the painful past back to him. He could still hear Zack's tortured, raspy, voice in his mind.

"You are my living legacy." He had painfully muttered, his blood escaping his body through the thousands of bullet holes in his chest. "You need to live for both of us."

Cloud had agreed without much thought, his own body still aching from mako sickness.

Looking back now, Cloud realized that his promise had nothing to do with the illness fogging his mind. No the pain that he experienced then was from the sight of his seemingly invincible best friend, laying mutilated and helpless, in a growing pool of blood.

A mournful, shuddering sight bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of him. He raked his fingers through his spiky, flaxen hair. The sigh caught the attention of the room's other two occupants, a dark-haired young woman, and a seven-year-old girl.

The little girl, Marlene, was playing with her dolls when she heard the despondent sound issued by the former Soldier whom she considered a second father to her. The sound twanged a fear inside her. Cloud had just returned to live with Tifa, Denzel, and her again, and she was afraid that he would just leave them again. She could tell he was miserable and she wanted to help him feel better.

The woman, Tifa Lockhart, put down the broom as she heard the sigh escape. She, like Marlene, could hear the sadness in Cloud's expression and wished that he would open up and tell her what was wrong, even if it was just a little. The problem wasn't that he didn't trust her. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember, he just liked to deal with his problems in isolation. Cloud's biggest dejection was that he thought he was useless to everyone around him, and unable to help or protect anyone that he cared about. She suspected that this had stemmed from losing Zack, and then Arieth a long time ago. She was about to go over and offer her sympathetic listening ear to him once again even though she knew it was going to be fruitless, when she saw Marlene make the move first.

The girl didn't say a word to the man or beg him to tell her anything. She simply rested her head against his bicep. Once she had Cloud's attention, she pressed herself against his side and slipped her arms around his midsection. Cloud shifted beside her but the girl continued her gentle embrace. After an awkward moment he reached out a shaky arm and drew her softly onto his lap, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Tifa smiled. Cloud looked so much like a father whenever she caught him holding one of the kids, Marlene more then Denzel. He was really good with them and she knew that he loved them a lot, but it still embarrassed him to show that love. Tifa finished her sweeping then crossed the room to stand beside them.

Cloud gave her a weary smile when she sat down next to him. "Cloud, something's bothering you isn't it?" she asked gently, "if you want, you can tell me."

He just smiled again and lowered his eyes like always. Of course she had expected this response, but it still disappointed her, so she shifted her gaze to the girl on his lap. She was asleep, nestled comfortably in Cloud's arms.

"I'll put her to bed." Tifa offered as she reached out for her 'daughter'. Cloud moved to hand his small charge over. Then he halted and grunted softly.

"She's got a handhold." Tenderly Cloud pushed Marlene away from his body. A murmur of protest sounded from the girl and Tifa saw the small hands tighten on Cloud's sweater. "I'll take her." securing his arms around Marlene, he stood and started up the stairs.

Tifa dumped the remainder of Cloud's juice down the sink. Then glancing around the room and turning off the lights, she followed him. She stopped at the door to Denzel's room, located right at the top of the stairs. The boy was already asleep. His Giostigma was now gone and he slept soundly and peacefully. Tifa pulled the covers up to his chin and brushing his bangs back, planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You know he wouldn't be happy if he knew." Cloud chided with the trace of a smile on his lips. Marlene still held securely in his arms.

Tifa smiled back. "I'm just happy he's well again, that you're both well again." She amended quickly. Cloud had the illness as well.

Cloud nodded, and then continued down the hall. He reached Marlene's room and started humming softly. Easing the little one into her bed, he freed his sweater and removed her shoes. When he pulled the blanket up around her chin, she shifted and mumbled fretfully.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm still here." He smoothed the blanket, a smile and a blissful sigh escaped the girl. "Sometimes even monsters are afraid of the dark." Cloud straitened and turned, catching sight of Tifa in the doorway.

"Cloud . . ." she hesitated, "what are you talking about?"

He smiled ruefully and rubbed his head. "Don't worry. It's something Zack used to say to me all the time when I was sick. He would sit and rub my back and say it. He told me once that Soldier was a den of monsters. I think it was his way of telling me that it was alright to be afraid, that maybe he was afraid too."

"You mean that he thought of himself as a monster?" Tifa asked the blonde, following him to his room.

Cloud sat on the bed and sighed. Tifa always wanted to know so much, he regretted saying anything in the first place.

Seeing the mild irritation on his face, she sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Cloud, I know it's late." She hadn't meant to pry, but she rarely ever heard him say so much at one time, and never about his time with Zack. "I'll go." Tifa moved to stand up, but Cloud's arm snaked around her waist.

"No Tifa, I'm sorry. I always make you and the kids worry. Then I act miffed when you do. . . Stay a little longer, please. I like it when you're near me." He rested his head on top of hers. She was glad. From his angle he couldn't see her blush.

They sat for awhile, enjoying each other's closeness. Tifa could feel the exhaustion of her day catching up with her. She slipped easily in and out of sleep. It certainly didn't help that it was extremely early morning or that Cloud's heart was beating strong and soothingly with hers.

Just as she dozed off completely, she heard Cloud's relaxed murmur, "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Cloud felt Tifa's body sag against him. "Well dumapple, you missed your chance again. She didn't hear you. . . Or did she? I guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." He thought as he carefully eased her onto the bed and noticed the peaceful look on her face. He reflected the peace in his eyes as he bent over his childhood friend, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Turning, he looked out the window. Tifa would never have to worry that he would leave again. Cloud was here to stay.


End file.
